Falling Into Place
by Mrs.Foxx
Summary: The sequel to Daddy's little Girl. After such a tragic event can the pieces fall back into place? SasNeji


Falling Into Place

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Tattiona is mine.

Sasuke sat in the living room of his new apartment. It had been two weeks since he left home. Well if he could even call it that anymore. There was nothing for it, though. She had cheated and tried to pass Rock Lee's child off as his. That was just unexceptionable.

But he missed his little girl so much. Walking out that door as she cried, _begged_, him to stay was heart breaking. He felt like the worlds most heartless father. Just thinking about that day made him want to just stay away from her, so that he could never hurt her again. He couldn't, though, and he knew it.

Never was there a prettier little girl then his Tattiona. When she smiled her button nose would scrunch up in the cutest way, and no matter how hard you try to fight it you'll find yourself giving into her charm. Ooh and could she use that charm! She had him wrapped around her pinky finger. Sakura would say that he was too soft, but he could not help it. He loves that little girl. Loves her as if she were his own. He would not abandon her. He and Sakura were just going to have to work something out. Tattiona would suffer no more from her parents mistakes.

A knock on his door shook him from his musing. With a sigh he went to the door. Friends had been showing up to check on him and offer advice for the last week. It was grating on his nerves. His attitude changed drastically when the door swung open to reveal his guest. "Neji."

BREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBE

Tattiona was not paying any attention to the lesson. Instead she sat doodling a picture of her daddy. It had been _forever _since she had last seen him. The memory of that fateful day was not a good one either. He packed all of his things and left.

Everybody said that he hadn't left her. It was just that he and her mommy could not get along anymore. They needed to be away from each other. But that did not mean that she would lose either of them.

Tattiona thought that was a big fat lie. Daddy had left and not come back. He didn't call either. Mommy had said that she didn't know when he would or where he even is when Tattiona asked her. But then she heard Mommy say to Ino that he was probably with Neji. But Tatti knew that Neji was away. He told her so before Daddy left. He was going to bring her something back like last time.

Everthing was so confusing and unfair! Why did he have to go? If it wasn't her fault then why does it feel like it is? Why can't this all be over? Why can't daddy just come home?

"Tattiona are you ok?" Mrs. Inuzuka asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

BREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBE

She screwed up. No one needed to tell her that, though they did every chance they got. It was stupid to lie to him like that. She hadn't even ever planned to,but then Lee was killed. What was she to do? Her child needed a father, and if Sasuke left her for cheating then Tatti would have none.

Yes, _now_, she knows that she only saddled her daughter with more pain then she would have experienced without having a father at all. Retrospect was always so much clearer. Could you blame her, though? She was young and stupid.

So very stupid. All she had done was manage to lose everything. Everything, but her little girl. Tattiona is the only good thing that came from her affair. Cheating ion her husband was wrong, but if she hadn't there would be no Tattiona. Sakura refused to regret her child. She loves her beyond everything.

"Sakura are you going to call him or did I find his number for nothing?"

"I'm dialing. Will you go wait for Tatti outside Ino? Hinata is bringing her home today?"

BREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBE

Finally he was home. He could not focus on his mission for worrying over his koi. He knew that Sasuke would sit home hating himself for leaving. It was necessary. Why he could not see that staying would only hurt Tattiona more in the future was beyond Neji. Dysfunction is not healthy for anyone no matter how used to it they are.

So many years Neji had pined for his best friend. Never expecting to ever be able to call him his. Now he could and there was no better feeling. Finally, finally he could be welcomed home by Sasuke's arms and his kiss and his _love_.

The love was there. Neji could see it when he looked into his lover's eyes. It's in Sasuke's voice when he says his name. So softly it could barely be heard. So sweetly you would swear that Neji and honey were one and the same. It was in the way that Sasuke's body _quaked_ when they made love for the first time.

Their love is strong enough to last forever. It could last if Sasuke didn't let his guilt get in the way. Neji vowed to rectify the issue before it even began to take his love from him as he knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Neji." His smile was breathtaking.

"Will you just stand there or will I get a kiss?"

BREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBE

"Come on Tattiona. I promised your mother that I would take you home today." Hinata gestured toward the door.

"Ok." Tattiona paused wondering if she should ask her question. It couldn't hurt so she did. "Is Daddy with Neji-kun?"

Hinata made a strange face before she caught herself. "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Mommy said that he is probably with Neji when I asked where he went."

"Oh no. They live separately."

"Why hasn't Daddy come to see me?"

"I don't know. He may still need time to settle into his new home."

"Can you take me to see him then?"

"I'll have to ask him first. And your mother."

"Oh ok." Tattiona's face fell. That always meant no.

"I know he misses you. He can't wait to see you."

"But how do you _know_?"

"Isn't that him right there in front of your house?" Hinata smiled.

"Daddy!"

BREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBE

There was no answer. He was either not hone or avoiding her call. She hoped that it was the former. Even with as bad as their relationship had gotten she could not help feeling hurt by the thought of him ignoring her.

She had worked so hard for his love. And it took so little effort to ruin that.

Shaking her head she went outside to wait with Ino. To her surprise Sasuke and Neji arrived not too long after she had left the house.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked.

"To see Tattiona. Where is she?"

"Hinata is walking her home today. They should be here soon."

"Daddy!"

"Tattiona!"

BREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBE

Sasuke didn't waste another second before pulling Neji to him. The kiss was slow and passionate as they reacquainted themselves with each other.

"Welcome home Neji."

"I've missed you." he kicked the door closed.

"Come show me how much." Sasuke could not get enough of Neji. He kissed along his love's jaw line and down his neck. And let his fingers find their way into that long ebony hair.

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?" Sasuke refused to let go. It had been too long since they had been this close.

"Have you been to see Tatti?" Neji untangled himself from Sasuke.

"No." he looked away resignedly. Neji was serious about waiting. " Why?"

"You need to see her. The both of you will feel better when you do."

"I'm not ready yet."

"The longer you wait the longer she suffers. Wondering if you'll ever come back."

"Its not that simple."

"It can be." Neji lifted his chin with his index finger so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"What would I say?" The love and support in Neji's gaze were swaying him.

"Hi is always the best starting point."

"Ok." Sasuke had a weakness for beautiful smiles and he'd never witnessed one that could rival Neji's.

They left the apartment moments before the phone rang.

BREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBEAKBREAKBE

All Neji could do was smile as he watched his love pepper his daughter's face with loving kisses. Hearing Sasuke's whispered 'I love yous' and promises to never be away that long again to his teary eyed little girl was comforting to him. In that moment Neji knew that everything would fall into place.

END

Author's note : Finally it is complete! I must have rewritten the sequel a thousand times. None of the other story lines seemed to fit, but I think that this is the one. Daddy's Little Girl was a hard story to follow. I hope you liked it.


End file.
